


Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Fluff, HAPPY RENJUN DAY, Im sorry its so short, flower shop au, i cant write long aus, jaemin and jeno are whipped for renjun, renjun is a cute ball of fluff i love him sm uwu, they are also stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which the nomin couple fanboys over the cute flower shop worker across the street and finally decide to make a move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Renjuns birthday ^-^
> 
> I'll probably also post it on wattpad too

renjun always loved flowers, he had been collecting them with his mother ever since he could walk, and even now, he keeps at least 15 different types of flowers in his apartment. renjun would never get tired of flowers.

-

across the street from Sicheng's Flower Shop was a cafe where a worker and his boyfriend like always, were talking enthusiastically about the cute and small boy who worked at the flower shop. the two always saw the third boy rearrange and sell the different kinds of plants and before they both knew it, they had slowly fallen for the boy. 

the boy who worked at the cafe, jaemin, had told his boyfriend, jeno, that he had seen an adorable boy across the street and wanted the other to see him as well. by the end of the day, both boys had agreed that the boy who worked at the flower shop was the most adorable thing they both had seen in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

it was a normal day at the flower shop that renjun worked at, his older cousin, sicheng, who ran the shop was in the back sorting a new shipment that came a few hours ago, and there were a few customers looking at the different varieties of flowers.

the bell at the door rung, signaling a new customer. renjun looked up to see the said customer, it had become a habit over time from working at the shop. there was one small difference this time though, the customer was one of the best looking people renjun had seen.

the customer (who was a boy), much to renjuns  disappointment and just as he had predicted, went straight to the shelves that had been organized with the blue flowers.

"hey renjun, could you put these with the yellows and those with the reds?" renjun suddenly heard his cousin, who had just put some of the new yellow and red flowers on the table behind the counter.

"sure."

"we still have some flowers that you can put up after youre done with those. oh, and before i forget, could you make one or two new bouquets to put on the display?" sicheng said as he went into the storage room, not letting renjun answer his question, they both knew renjun would do it, it was one of his favourite parts of working with flowers.

renjun took the red flowers in his arms and went over to the first row of shelves, where they kept the reds.

after renjun organized all of the new flowers, he went around the store taking a different kind of flower ever now and then to make the bouquets.

renjun loved to make them because there were many, many different types of bouquets, ones with many colours, ones with only one colour, ones with only a few colours, ones with only a few flowers, and ones with many flowers. renjun loved to experiment with the different kinds.

after he went back to his usual spot, renjun looked over to the good looking customer who was now browsing at the whites section.

  
_who is he getting flowers for?_ wondered renjun, _and would the person like them?_

_it would be great to be that person who will get the flowers..._


	3. Chapter 3

we should make a move," jaemin suddenly suggested to jeno.

"oh. yeah, we should." jeno said, staring at the boy at the flower shop, not really listening to what jaemin had said.

"go."

"what? where?"

"to the shop of course! talk to him."

"hey, why me? couldnt you do it?"

"im working right now," jaemin said while drying a cup.

"fine."

jeno looked out to the flower shop again, the cute boy was helping a customer who was most likely confused by the stores unique way of organizing their flowers by colour. 

-

five minutes later jeno found himself browsing some blue flowers that he wouldnt have cared about at all if the boy wouldnt have worked at the flower shop. okay, the flowers were pretty, jeno would admit, but the boy who worked there was way prettier than any flower. 

after looking through the rows of blue and then white flowers, jeno had an idea.

jeno

i have an idea but im not doing it alone

come here dumbass

jaemin

why are you so rude

and ok

two minutes passed and jeno saw jaemin enter the small shop, look around, and finally find him, standing near some yellows and oranges. 

"so whats your great plan?" jaemin asked after walking over to his boyfriend.

"well...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!not edited!!
> 
> i might republish this in a few days/hours but im not sure (first posten on april 15th)  
> !!i also have not read it over bc i just had a panic attack and rly just feel like posting it asap and idk im just rly not ok rn idk if i can update in the next few days/weeks- i have started a new chapter though!!
> 
> sorry :((


	4. Chapter 4

renjun sat, bored, at the cashier waiting for customers to find which flower or flowers they were going to buy. the good looking customer had met someone who seemed like either a really close friend or a lover, he was also a visual, while renjun only saw it once for a second, his smile made his heart flutter. i dont even hace a chance with either of them.. oh well...

renjun saw the pair select 7 blues, 6 whites, and 3 purples before starting to walk his way to pay for them.

today was renjuns lucky day since after the two boys arrived at the counter, the taller one asked him if he could make the flowers into a small bouquet.

"do you want a note to go along with it?"

"yes please."

"do you want to write the note or shall i do it?"

"ill do it, thanks," renjun grabbed a small piece of paper that the boy could write his note on.

after the customer wrote his note, they handed the paper back to renjun, closed. renjun put the note between a few of the flowers in a way that it wont fall to where the stems ends were and handed the bouquet to the boy.

"that will be $17," the customer handed renjun the money and looked up at his face.

the boy then stuck his hand which was holding the flowers out and renjun stood a bit surprised by the others action.

"is there something wrong with it?" renjun asked, curious because the boy hardly glanced at the flowers.

"no, theres nothing wrong with it- except for the fact that the person its for isnt accepting them."

"what-" renjun starts to say before looking at the bouquet and noticing the note, it said:  
jn - xxx-xxx-xxxx, jm - xxx-xxx-xxxx  
5pm?  
-Jaemin + Jeno.

"eh?!" renjun squeaked, face turning as red as the cardinal flowers and the rest of the reds. things like this made him shy and flustered easily.

"will you come with us?" the other boy spoke for the first time.

renjun looked at his shoes anxiously while playing with his zipper on his sweater. "u-um, s-sure.."

"aw, look jeno, hes so cute and already flustered because of us!" the one renjun guessed was jaemin said- uwuing in real life, if that was possible. 

renjun just got even redder and muttered a small, quiet "stop," before glancing back up at the two quickly.

jeno smiled- renjun noticed he had a really cute eye smile that made his heart beat ten times faster- and patted his head, "we'll pick you up at 5 then."

"okay," renjun squeaked quietly before jaemin and jeno left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luckly had like half of this chapter written out before posting the other one yesterday, also a thing that was rly stressing me out is now fine so yay! :D
> 
> anyways, should i do a chapter for the date? i was thinking of either just ending it like this or ending it after that date chapter (or maybe a few years into the future chapter??) idk, if u have an idea, feel free to share it lol
> 
> not edited


End file.
